Fading
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: No les fue posible prever lo que sucedería, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que jamás se arrepentirían de haberse conocido en aquel hospital. Shonen-ai.


**D** edicado a **Vanfeny Wolfein.** Lamento mucho mi tardanza ;n; y espero te guste y si no, te escribiré otro.

 **A** dvierto mi usual Ooc e incoherencias.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de level-5.

* * *

 **FADING**

 _«A quien construya mil grullas de papel, una grulla su deseo cumplirá, como una vida larga o la recuperación de una enfermedad». Así lo contaba la leyenda._

Incluso si eran unos simples dobleces, le costó un tanto de trabajo aprender a dominarlo. Podían llamarlo un genio en el campo o en la mayoría de cosas a las que se dedicara, sin embargo, las manualidades nunca fueron su fuerte, pero realmente no importaba mucho, con la práctica aprendería, y las insignificantes cortadas en sus dedos y noches en vela, se compensaban fácilmente con la alegría de los niños del hospital, quienes con sus inocentes rostros esperaban ansiosos a que les elaborara las figuras de papel, esta era su mayor recompensa.

Constantemente se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, adentrado en sus estudios y pendientes que tenía, y aprendió a hacerlo en sus ratos de «descanso» para no quedarse dormido sobre su escritorio; plan no muy efectivo, pues la mayoría de las veces terminaba por caer rendido encima de todos esos coloridos trozos de papel.

Ya había transcurrido varios años desde que abandonó en definitiva sus constantes internamientos en el hospital. Actualmente, Amemiya Taiyou se dedicaba con esmero al periodismo, amaba la fotografía en particular; sin olvidar por supuesto, visitar en varias ocasiones y ser voluntario en aquel sitio especial en Inazuma, después de todo, le guardaba un gran aprecio al hospital de la ciudad, al ser el lugar en el cuál pasó importante tiempo de su vida, donde formó varias amistades entrañables y también, donde conoció a la persona que amaba.

—Deberías de reposar un poco. —Y pensando en el «Rey de Roma», este apareció por detrás de su asiento, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos; para después quitarle los lentes que portaba.

Tsurugi Yuuichi, era el ser especial que conoció durante su juventud. Ya todo un adulto, con sus piernas totalmente recuperadas, titulado en medicina. Sin olvidar claro, que al igual que Taiyou, de vez en cuando volvían a jugar el deporte que los dos disfrutaban.

Llevaban años saliendo. Desde que dieron a conocer su relación, los progenitores de ambos vieron con muy malos ojos tal unión, se opusieron totalmente, más porque el chico de cabellos rojizos todavía no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Fue toda una batalla de años para lograr estar tranquilamente juntos. Discutieron tantas veces con su padres; innumerables veces trataron de separarlos por las buenas y por las malas. La señora Amemiya prácticamente corrió a su hijo de su casa y el padre de Yuuichi le dejó de dirigir la palabra. No obstante, ya poco significaban el recuerdo de aquellos malos ratos, lo que valía era el presente. Y aun con su diferencia de edades, tenerse el uno al otro, lo describirían como lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado en sus vidas.

—Me lo dice quien no se ha tomado un descanso en semanas —se defendió, inflando levemente sus mejillas; gesto que provocó la risa del mayor.

—¿Y si te digo que me apetece tomar un descanso contigo en este mismo instante, aceptarías mi oferta? —Taiyou volvió levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo el leve rozar de los tibios labios de su pareja. El de ojos azules tenía bastante trabajo acumulado, pero sabía que el mayor también lo tenía, e incluso así, se tomó su tiempo para pasar tiempo con él. A pesar de vivir en el mismo departamento, sus horarios los separaban cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Tendrás que convencerme primero, Yuuichi —lo retó, regresando su vista hacia los papeles delante suyo.

El mayor de los Tsurugi rio de nuevo; alejándose un poco solamente para volver a abrazarlo por detrás, reclinando su asiento hacia atrás. Coló sus manos por la camisa ajena. Taiyou se estremeció con lo helado de sus yemas, él era muy sensible en ciertas partes y Yuuichi ya conocía perfectamente todas estas zonas.

—N-no.. no es jus-to... —Intentaba zafarse, mas únicamente casi se cae de la silla; cedió, fue sostenido por el de cabellos azules y de algún modo terminó siendo cargado hasta la cama. Empezaba a sentir cosquillas con sus roces y únicamente logró detener sus movimientos al chocar su boca con la ajena, Yuuichi sonrió complacido al obtener lo que buscaba. Amemiya frunció levemente el entrecejo, porque perdió, gesto que no le duró mucho, pues a fin de cuentas acabaría disfrutándolo.

El menor lo besó nuevamente, envolviendo sus brazos por el cuello del otro, profundizando el contacto, ambos aumentaron la intensidad. Un agradable espasmo recorrió sus cuerpos, sintieron que no tardarían en devorarse mutuamente, ya les hacía falta sentirse el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo.

Se separaron a recuperar el aliento, un leve gemido se le escapó al más bajo cuando la pierna de Yuuichi tocó cierta parte, y este último no podía evitar quitar esa boba sonrisa al mirar al menor debajo suyo; sin importar cuantos años pasaran, aún le regocijaba ver su rostro avergonzado, luchando por no tornarse color carmín.

Taiyou desvió la vista ante la mirada penetrante del otro—. Todavía no me convences... del todo... —musitó. Muy pocas veces Amemiya actúa un poco infantil, mas al de cabellos azules, le parecía una faceta adorable de presenciar, bueno, adoraba todo de él.

—Entonces, déjame hacer un mejor esfuerzo —expresó con entusiasmo, y no tardó en apartar algunos mechones naranjas del flequillo para besar con suavidad la frente ajena.

Yuuichi lo amaba, y no sabía cuando exactamente empezó a surgir en él ese sentimiento, ni mucho menos como fue que él mismo terminó por confesárselo en medio de una de sus pláticas nocturnas en la habitación del hospital. Sin embargo, bien recuerda como lo hizo esperar días con la respuesta a sus sentimientos, la agonía que le provocó de esos días le sería inolvidable, creía que echó todo a perder, pero se equivocó. Y algo que sí podía asegurar sin dudarlo, es que desde el día en que aceptó salir con él, cada que podía, varias veces al día, no dudaba en demostrarle su amor, de todas las formas posibles.

No le importaría deshacerse del mundo por un instante si se trataba del de ojos azules, y así lo haría, si no fuera por ese molesto e insistente sonar de su móvil, que arruinó por completo su atmósfera. El menor no tardó en darle una mirada de aprobación para que atendiera, después de todo era trabajo y podía ser una emergencia.

Tardó varios minutos en el teléfono, casi media hora. Salió de la habitación en busca de algunas cosas que le pedía, y al volver al cuarto, se encontró con que el pelirrojo se hallaba acurrucado en posición fetal, abrazando su almohada, luchando para no quedarse dormido. El mayor regresó con cautela a subir por la esquina de la cama, tal vez arruinaron su momento, pero eso no evitaba a que siguiera consintiendo a Taiyou. Se recostó junto a él, suplantando al objeto que apretujaba. Amemiya no tardó en acomodarse, aferrándose a su regazo, pues sentir el calor corporal de Yuuichi le era por demás agradable.

—¿Cómo te fue en el día? ¿Aún te duelen las cortadas que te hiciste con el papel? —le preguntó, besando los dedos lastimados.

—No me lo recuerdes... es vergonzoso —respondió—, pero realmente valió la pena —añadió, sin evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Remembró con agrado a esos pequeños niños divirtiéndose un rato en su encierro; al menos le pareció mejor entretenimiento que el mes pasado, en que dejó volar cientos de globos, olvidando pedir permiso, se ganó un buen regaño por ello. Fueron precisamente aquellas acciones impredecibles, las culpables que hicieron que Yuuichi se terminara enamorado de él.

Así empezaron una larga plática, entre varias risas y almohadazos, hablaban de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada relevante; al menos así fue, hasta que el mayor de los Tsurugi dejó de escuchar la animosa voz de Amemiya, ya que este se había quedado dormido.

Fijó su vista alrededor de su habitación, tapizada de fotografías, repleta de bellos paisajes, ciudades, y mayoritariamente de él mismo, pues al menor sí que le gustaba fotografiarlo, se volvió su musa, según le comento en alguna ocasión. Luego se quedó mirando al dormido por un largo rato; su pecho subía y bajaba con enorme tranquilidad; en su rostro un gesto de alegría se escapaba, probablemente mantenía un sueño placentero—. Yuu... ichi... —murmuró, asombrando al mencionado. De algún modo le hizo experimentar un sentimiento agradable y lleno de culpa, ya que no pudo avisarle que pronto tendría que realizar un viaje a la ciudad contigua, que no sabía cuánto duraría. Como le gustaría quedarse en ese momento para siempre.

Como en toda relación, sufrían de altibajos, esporádicas discusiones desde muy insignificantes hasta algunas muy graves; fuera como fuera, al final las terminaban por resolver, reafirmado la razón por la que estaban juntos. No obstante, en los últimos meses les era más complicado que sus horas libres coincidieran, y si bien ninguno opinaba mucho al respecto, no se imaginaban ni en sus peores pesadillas lo que sucedería pocos días después, porque si así fuera, ambos hubiesen tirado todo su trabajo por la ventana y se limitarían a pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

 **. . .**

Lamentablemente, el terrible acontecimiento que sucedió, no pudo ser previsto; un accidente en un millón de probabilidades. Ese día de otoño, cerca de su décimo aniversario. Le surgió una solicitud de imprevisto y de suma importancia al reportero, que incluía un largo viaje, lo cual le era costumbre, no regresaría en varias semanas. Aceptó irse, pues su pareja tampoco estaría en casa. Le prometió traerle un bonito recuerdo, y al regresar, se las arreglarían para tener una cita, así lo acordaron.

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, Yuuichi acababa de salir de un larguísimo día de trabajo en el lugar al que fue. Estaba totalmente agotado, toda su semana fue muy pesada, le hacía bastante falta dormir, que no se dio cuenta del acostumbrado vibrar insistente de su móvil, hasta que se le hizo raro no haber aún recibido el mensaje diario de _su pequeño so_ l.

Las llamadas no cesaron y finalmente respondió. Recibir aquella noticia, lo dejó mudo. Era demasiado serio para tomarlo siquiera como una broma de mal gusto, todo su cuerpo tembló, su rostro palideció, el teléfono celular resbaló de sus manos cuando se lo repitieron. Tuvo que golpearse con fuerza la mejilla para reaccionar, necesitaba recobrar la compostura para poder manejar con seguridad e irse de inmediato al sitio que le indicaron, muchos kilómetros lejos de la capital.

No tardó en perder el control de su cabeza en la carretera, rebasó con facilidad el límite de velocidad permitido en cada una de las zonas que atravesaba. El sonar descontrolado de su claxon o las groserías que profirió, no se comparaba con el ruidoso latir de su acelerado corazón. «Debe de haber un error, no es posible... Taiyou no... —repetía en su mente—».

Manejó toda la noche y hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Salvo algunas infracciones, de alguna manera arribó _vivo_ y sin rasguños a su destino, una zona militar designado para cuarentena. Con la respiración agitada, sudando frío y sus rodillas temblando, trató de darse paso adentro, necesitaba ver a su pareja enseguida, mas a media carrera, fue detenido por un el médico a cargo, a quien por suerte conocía, su querido amigo y mentor Gouenji Shuuya. Este intentó calmarlo y explicarle la situación—. Lo siento mucho... fue un accidente, según el informe, hubo una explosión en el laboratorio donde estudiaban armas biológicas, que afectó a toda la población cercana. El virus ya entró en su sistema... hemos estado investigando, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer... la vida de Amemiya Taiyou... —Una voz lejana, grave, con cada palabra, la escuchaba más lejos, sentía que era absurdo, no, definitivamente no lo aceptaría.

—Necesito verlo —afirmó más para sí mismo—. Seguramente es un error —titubeó. Las oraciones del otro ya no llegaban a sus oídos. No le importaba si él o cualquier otro lo detenían, debía de reunirse con Taiyou.

Esa noche, en aquel lugar, se armó un alboroto. No fue el único que lo hizo, muchas personas se encontraban en la misma situación. A Yuuichi casi lo sacaban a patadas o a punta de armas; no era para menos, ante el escándalo que armó. Le gritó a todos los que le impedían el paso y le repetían lo mismo una y otra vez, perdió la cuenta de a cuantos enfermeros y guardias golpeó en el camino, tampoco notó cuánto rompió. Su sensatez, su innata tranquilidad, su cordura, todo se desvaneció en ese instante, y no se arrepentía, no dudaría en repetirlo, pues en ese momento, solo quería verlo, estrecharlo entre su pecho y decirte que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba fuera de control, lo suficiente para pensar que le importaba poco que esa enfermedad se le contagiara, y que lo seguiría hasta el más allá.

—Yuui... chi... —Lo recibió con la voz temblorosa, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar bien cuando finalmente llegó hasta él, todo el escándalo no pasó desapercibido desde su ubicación.

El mayor se aproximó todo lo que pudo; un enorme y grueso vidrio cubría uno de los cuatro muros que encerraban a Amemiya, el cual le impedía todo contacto directo. Ya no podría salir de ahí, menos volver a tocarlo. Sería confinado a esa pequeña habitación.

El de cabellos azules, se horrorizó de verlo así, si recobró mínimamente su sentido común, fue a causa de notar que el menor tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba inconscientemente las sábanas, intentando mantenerse fuerte, aunque su mirada gritara por ayuda—. Gracias por venir —le sonrió.

Tsurugi seguía en la negación, esa persona frente suyo era su Taiyou, sin ningún cambio visible, el mismo que despertaba todas las mañanas posibles a su lado, y siempre lo saludaba con su radiante sonrisa al exclamar un «buenos días».

Toda palabra murió en su boca. Se aproximó hasta palpar el molesto vidrio y colocó su mano a la par de la del menor—. No pensaba dejarte —le aseveró, como si fuese más un juramento, sonriendo tan falsamente que ni él mismo se lo creyó.

 **. . .**

Amemiya sufría de una rara enfermedad, muy contagiosa, de la cual muy poco se sabía y por tanto no tenían como tratarla, todo se perdió en el incidente; su tiempo estaba decidido mas no exacto; comenzaría a morirse lentamente por dentro o quizás un día de repente ya no despertaría.

Por más que intentó, pese a su título, el mayor no obtuvo permiso para acceder a la zona contaminada donde lo tenían, le quitaron toda posibilidad de comunicación, con suerte todavía era capaz de visitarlo como una persona normal.

El de cabellos azules se quedaba largas horas a su lado, viendo como su amado fingía ante su padre y madre, sus amigos y conocidos una estable condición, pero por las noches, Taiyou se acurrucaba contra las sábanas, apretándolas con todas sus fuerzas, con el fin de reprimir su llanto, fallando en varias ocasiones, sus lágrimas resbalaban por horas, sin que pudiera detenerlas, y ya nadie podía estar a su lado para consolarlo.

En un principio, explicar cómo ambos se sentían les sería imposible. Yuuichi pasaba de la tristeza a la impotencia, hasta la ira. Le reclamaba a todo lo que se le ocurría: «¿Por qué tenía qué ser Taiyou?» No había hecho nada para merecérselo. Si él mismo sentía partirse por dentro, si lloraba y gritaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta con frecuencia, era peor imaginarse lo que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo. Y a pesar de ello, cuando lo iba a ver, notaba como transformaba su rostro sin vida que mostraba a los médicos, por su cálida sonrisa.

«Si tan solo yo pudiera, estar allí junto a ti, no, tal vez, no cambiaría absolutamente nada, eso es más frustrante, no podía cambiarlo—se lamentaba—».

Trató de encontrar una solución, por todos los medios que su capacidad alcanzaba, gastando todo en ello, pero fue en vano. Incluso si buscaba, por todo rincón del planeta sencillamente, la cura no existía.

Todo su futuro le estaba siendo arrebatado de manera tortuosa. ¿Dónde quedarían todas las promesas que se hicieron? Su departamento se volvió un lugar al que aborrecía regresar, ya no tenía sentido. Entre ambos lo eligieron y decoraron, trabajaron mucho para pagarlo, incluyendo las clases de cocina, pues ninguno daba una en el arte culinario.

Su mente colapsaría pronto, tantas bebidas energéticas y pastillas para no dormir estaban afectando a su organismo. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero su tiempo se agotaba, ya no había marcha atrás. Llegó al punto de pensar en tantos planes absurdos, con el fin de burlar a su guardia, empezaba a pensar en entrar a esa burbuja, y llevárselo de ahí, no lo dejaría irse solo, aunque esa no era una solución, únicamente lograría que su pareja lo aborreciera por siempre; pero aún mantenía esa idea en la cabeza, no le sonaba tan mal de vez en cuando.

—Tal vez, es mejor que pases más tiempo con él, hazlo feliz hasta el último momento, ahora es cuando más te necesita —aconsejó su hermano menor. Las personas cercanas a Taiyou trataban de mitigar y calmar su ansiedad, visitándolo con frecuencia. Kyousuke y Tenma eran uno par de ellos, y a diferencia del castaño quien la mayoría de las veces terminaba rompiendo en llanto, el menor de los Tsurugi solamente trataba de asimilarlo, platicaba, o más bien lo escuchaba hablar por largas horas; le tenía un gran aprecio al de ojos azules, después de todo, sabía a la perfección la felicidad que le otorgó a su hermano mayor, nunca dudó de él, y también le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser mirar al mayor en tal estado de agonía, hiciere lo que hiciere, no lograba ayudarlo.

Yuuichi apretó los puños, tal vez Kyousuke tenía razón, no cesaría su búsqueda, pero finalmente... lo aceptó. El tiempo que le sobrara lo intentaría, no, era su nuevo objetivo, a como dé lugar, haría que Taiyou cambiara ese pálido y apagado semblante, para sonreír un poco de nuevo, dejando atrás esa expresión forzada. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo; parecía que a partir de ese instante, después de pasar desde la negación hasta la resignación, cuando Yuuichi lo asimiló, absolutamente todo pequeño momento que le quedara lo tomaría como invaluable.

Sus visitas se volvieron más continuas, no había nada fingido, esta vez hablaría con toda normalidad, y Amemiya no tardó en captarlo. Empezaron a conversar de cualquier cosa, que hacían reír a Taiyou. A pesar de existir ese muro que los separaba, no les importaba, no necesitaban tocarse para mantenerse juntos.

Aunque varias veces la voluntad de Amemiya se desvanecía por completo, porque sabía perfectamente el estado de su cuerpo, cada noche batallaba en su interior, le daba terror no despertar a la mañana siguiente o algunos días ya rezaba para que la muerte se lo llevara. Pensaba una y otra vez que pronto el mayor se cansaría de él y solamente lo vería como un estorbo.

—Yuuichi... creo que tú... ya no deberías...

—No lo digas —interrumpió, apretando sus puños—. Ni siquiera lo pienses y no acepto discusión. —añadió con severidad, volviendo enseguida a relajar sus suaves facciones. Lo sabía, conocía a la perfección de la inquietud de Taiyou, que con varias indirectas se lo hizo saber «ya no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo, tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida», eso era lo que deseaba decirle. Lo deducía al contemplar su rostro afligido, seguramente se sentía culpable de mantenerlo atado a un moribundo como él—. Soy muy terco, lo sabes bien. Siempre prometimos no darnos por vencidos y estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eso fue la primera vez que huimos de casa —le recordó, mirándolo con dulzura—. Imagínalo, si estuvieras en mi misma situación ¿dudarías en irte? No importa que pase en el futuro, yo te lo juré... que te amo sobre todas las cosas, y no pienso dejarte.

Sus ojos azules emitieron ese brillo tan especial con sus palabras, ya no quería derramar lágrimas, no podía expresar con palabras lo afortunado que se sentía de haberlo conocido, jamás se arrepentiría de ese hecho y mucho menos de todo lo que pasaron, hasta el momento en que tenga que marcharse.

Anhelaban que tal vez en el último momento, fueran capaces de desarrollar la cura o simplemente un día tendría que enfrentar a la realidad, cualquiera de las dos, hasta su último aliento, se quedaría a su lado.

 _«Fue idea de Yuuichi hacerlo. Las mil grullas de papel fueron terminadas exitosamente entre ambos. Unas pocas se quedaron del lado de Taiyou...»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N** otas finales: Queda a la imaginación el final. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido.


End file.
